Danny Sleeptalks?
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Its a quiet and peaceful night at the Fentons, and Danny surprises everyone by talking in his sleep. Hilarity ensues. LAST CHAPTER UP WITH; some thank-you's, a CHALLENGE, and randomness. Didn't you hear  read  me? YOU'VE BEEN CHALLENGED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea randomly, and decided to type it up. Review please, all smileys accepted! :D**

It was a quiet, calm night at the Fenton household.

Jazz was curled up on the couch, doing some light reading- _The Biggest Psychology Book Known to Man._ Jack and Maddie were, for once, not doing anything ghost-related. They were watching a nice, relaxing movie. What movie? Ghostbusters- oh, wait. I stand corrected.

Danny was peacefully sleeping in his room, which was the first time in a long time. He turned over on his side, snoring slightly. In other words, he was the picture of adorableness.

Back downstairs, Jazz turned to the next page- 5,179. And suddenly, she heard a voice. Danny!

She and her parents rushed upstairs. Jazz expected him to be having a psychologically related nightmare. His parents expected it to be related to ghosts.

Upstairs, they found Danny twisting and turning in his bed. He moaned faintly. Then, he spoke.

"I despise you, toast." His eyes stayed closed however.

"Since when does Danny talk in his sleep?" Jazz asked.

"Since when does Danny hate toast?" Jack pouted.

Danny rolled over on his back. "No, Vlad, don't eat that frootloop, it's called cannibalism," he mumbled.

Jazz giggled, though her parents didn't get it.

"What rhymes with apples? Not orange, but banapples!"

Danny sleep-talking was hilarious.

"That lamp tastes like redvines… and size 10 boots." Danny kicked his blankets lightly. "Mustaches screw on the other way," he added.

Jazz was practically on the floor laughing.

Danny turned over, his face near Jazz. "Skittles are the path to enlightenment, but lollipops make the world go round."

Jazz had to cover her mouth to stop herself from cracking up.

Just then, Danny kicked off his blankets, his face troubled. "I'll never join you!" he yelled. "NEVER!" He calmed down, then. "Not even if... Chuck Norris got a pet platypus."

Jazz couldn't take it anymore. She burst out in hysterical giggles.

"… Pineapples?" Danny woke up. He stretched, yawning. Then he saw his parents hovering over him and his sister on the ground, cackling like a maniac.

"Uh... What'd I miss?" he asked awkwardly.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know before, when I said this was a one-shot? Well… I lied. Hate to break it to you. The good news is, here's another chapter!**

**Codiak: *cue dramatic music* No, this isn't over. Not by a long shot. AND… scene! Thanks for reviewing!**

**daniphantom149: Yes, without randomness *cows* what would our *sock* world be like? Thanks for *cheese* reviewing!**

**Frostphantom: Thanks for reviewing!**

**D for Danielle: Thanks for the review!**

**dragonrose: Thanks for reviewing! Those were probably my favorites too :D**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu: I personally don't sleep-talk but once I sleepwalked into my parent's room, dropped a pillow on my dad's head, and left. I didn't remember a thing the next day XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Upsilon Four: Umm... Nice to know I can make you cry tears of laughter? Just kidding, thanks for the review! **

**Xeiden: Looks like you wrapped up my story pretty well. Yes, those are the lessons one must learn while reading this story XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bluemew22: *stares open mouthed at your review* Uh… *pulls out Old English dictionary* Huzzah! Thus the mighty knight flees at my joviality. Let us anticipate his advent with bated breath. **

**Read and review, please!**

The next day (Wednesday) seemed to start out normal for Danny. He woke up late, had to rush to get ready for school, and ended up grabbing toast instead of waffles on his way out. Yep, pretty normal.

He flew to school, landed a block away, and then walked the rest of the way.

When he entered Casper High, people kept giving him strange looks. I mean, stranger than usual. Some were laughing openly at him. Danny checked to make sure his pants were still on, and sighed in relief when they were.

Sam and Tucker spotted Danny at his locker and rushed over.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Get a good sleep last night?"

Sam elbowed him, glaring.

Danny decided to ignore that. "Actually, yes. Partly. I was in bed early for once, sleeping, when my parents and Jazz woke me up at like midnight."

"Hey, Fenterincess! What did that lamp taste like again?" He laughed, and so did a couple of his moron friends. They all walked away, but not before Dash could shove Danny into the locker doors.

"What is he talking about?" Danny said, rubbing his sore back. "Is Dash on something?"

Sam decided to break it to him. "You're on YouTube."

"Again?" Unfortunately for Danny, whenever something remotely embarrassing happens to him, cameras and cell phones are somehow always there. "Why?"

"Did you know that you sleep-talk?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true. Watch the video if you don't believe me."

"Why is there a video of me talking in my sleep on YouTube?" Danny demanded.

"Ask Jazz," Tucker advised.

So Danny did, ignoring all the laughs behind him as he went to Jazz's locker.

"Jazz!" he called. "What the heck is going on?"

"Oh, Danny! Hey! Um... whats up, little brother!" She sounded guilty and nervous.

"What's up with that video of me on YouTube?" Danny said, crossing his arms.

Her eyes widened. "Umm… well, you see, last night, you were sleep-talking and since mom and dad installed that security camera the other day, I…" She broke down. "Look, Danny, I didn't put it on YouTube! I meant to send it to a psychology professor and accidently sent it to Dash- which, come to think of it, I'm not exactly sure why I even have his email-"

Danny stomped off, too annoyed to take the conversation any further.

Sam and Tucker caught up with him.

"Uh, Danny, you ok?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe Jazz would put me sleep-talking on YouTube!"

Tucker cut in, chuckling. "You should be thrilled! Sleepboy has like, a million views!

"Sleepboy? Well, that's way better than Invisobil." Danny said.

Paulina sauntered by, a smug look on her face. "Hey, loser Fenton. What rhymes with apples?"

Danny looked confused. "What?"

Paulina laughed meanly and walked away.

"You should really watch the video, Danny!" Tucker pulled out his trusty PDA and showed him the video, which he had favorited.

Danny watched, his face getting more and more embarrassed. "Uh..."

"That's one random, messed up brain you've got there." Sam remarked.

"Why me?" Danny's face was as red as a tomato.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After one long, humiliating school day, Danny flew home, exhausted. He saw Jazz reading at the kitchen table. "Thanks a lot, Jazz."

Jazz looked up. "I'm sorry Danny, really! It's not my fault you sleep talk."

Danny just blew his bangs out of his eyes, exasperated, and stomped upstairs.

He did about ¼ of his homework, fought the Box Ghost 7 times, ate about 15 chocolate chip cookies (Man, are those addicting.) By the time he'd stuffed the Box Ghost into his thermos for the last time, it was already ten p.m.

Danny got into bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It's happening! Porcupines hate bowls of chili!" Danny hollered. Jazz woke up, and was about to scream bloody murder. Then she noticed it was Danny, his eyes shut. A blue astronaut themed blanket was tied around his forehead, and one of his socks was missing. He continued in an eerie tone. "Your laundry had too many… carrots."

Danny fell face first on Jazz's bed, then curled up into a ball. Rocking back and forth slightly, he mumbled. "Yes I'm a natural pencil."

_Not again! _Jazz thought. This had to be the fifth time this week.

"Ninjas don't have bus passes."

Jazz gently prodded Danny. "Danny! Little brother!" she whispered. "Wake up; you're talking in your sleep again!"

"Porcupines…"

"Danny!" Jazz poked him in the stomach, hard.

"That rubber ducky isn't mine!" his eyes flew open. Before Jazz could react, he was in battle mode, already in ghost form, and one inch from punching Jazz in the guts.

"Note to self: Don't wake up a kid who fights ghosts for a living."

**Well, enjoy! I had a really hard time writing this chapter. And now I'm going to give you reasons for all the random statements. Why? Because I felt like it.**

**Toast- It's a known fact that Danny greatly dislikes toast.**

**Frootloops- Came from the depths of my subconscious. I think its clever :D**

**Banapples- I had a dream where, when confronted by a girl possessed by a snake, I started to ramble and that's what I blurted out.**

**Lamp + Redvines + Boots- I'm not sure why I combined these three. But redvines- what the heck cant they do? (A Very Potter Musical!)**

**Mustaches- Also from my subconscious. Pretty weird in there.**

**Skittles VS Lollipops- I claimed those two statements out loud in language class. I'm not exactly sure why. (Skittles will always win though XD)**

**Chuck Norris's Pet Platypus- Inspired by my 12 year old cousin, who can't go five minutes without talking about either Norris or platypuses. (Platypi?)**

**Pineapples- One question: Are you a fan of delicious flavor? (Psych :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have come up with another chapter :D Read and review, pretty, pretty please!**

It was 2:30 A.M, Saturday night, and Jazz was ready.

She'd woken up specially for this: Operation Get-Danny-To-Stop-Sleepwalking/Talking-'Cause-It's-Really-Annoying. AKA, Operation GDTSSWTCIRA. Well, she could work on the name later.

Crouching in front of Danny's room, Jazz faked holding a walkie talkie to her face. Hey, no one was around to watch her, and she might never get another chance.

"PsychologyGirl1 to NonexistentDude, come in!" she whispered. Then, changing her voice to a lower, gruff tone, she said, "NonexistentDude in position, over!" She giggled.

Maybe the six cups of coffee she'd had to stay awake were one too many, because she felt really hyper and energized.

Peering into Danny's room, she saw that he sound asleep, his whole body buried in the blankets. Jazz took out a long piece of yarn and some tape. She then taped both ends from her side of the door to the other.

"NonexistentDude, come in! The yarn is in position, over."

"You mean the yarn is placed at the perfect spot so when Danny walks past it he'll trip and wake up? Over!" she said in the deeper voice.

"Don't repeat the plans out loud, over!"

"Sorry, boss. Over."

'Man, was that fun!' she thought.

Just then, Jazz heard mumbles from Danny's bed. "It's time," she spoke into the imaginary walkie talkie.

"Lava lamps are pickleberries… pickleberry fishsticks…" Danny murmured.

Jazz heard what sounding like footsteps. Danny was coming!

She pressed herself to the wall, suppressing her laughter.

She saw Danny's foot step forward, almost about to touch the string, when it suddenly disappeared.

Jazz bit back a scream when she saw Danny reappear about five feet away from his door.

"NonexistentDude, Plan A failed!" Jazz whispered, softly so she wouldn't wake Danny. "Danny turned intangible and didn't trip."

In her deep voice, she muttered, "Time for Plan B!"

Danny was walking slowly, like a zombie, each step lightly hitting the floor. _Thud… thud… thud…_ He was going at the pace of a snail, so Jazz easily snuck past him, ahead to their parents' room.

The door was closed, and Jazz knew her parents slept so deeply that they would wake up if a herd of elephants trampled across their room.

Jazz pulled out her secret weapon for Plan B, held it close to Danny's ear, and-

HONK! The air horn worked like a charm!

Danny woke up, startled, but then realized he wasn't in his room anymore. He didn't see anyone else, ghost or family, just an air horn on the ground that said in distinct letters, "Property of Jazz."

'Jazz!' Danny thought. He might have been only half awake, but Danny had a _very _evil plan forming his sleep deprived head. "Mwahahaha!"he said creepily. 'Good thing no one heard that, he added in his head. '_That_ would be embarrassing.'

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have created yet another chapter! I think there's only going to be one more chapter left. So, enjoy :D**

Danny woke up to a lot of prodding to his side. "I don't wanna go to school, Mom… Five more minutes." he mumbled.

The poking continued. Danny sighed and opened his eyes and threw his blanket off his head. "What?" he said irritably.

It was his parents, hovering over him in their ever existing HAZMATs and some new ghost weapons.

"Danny, sweetie, how're you feeling? Ok?" His mom looked concerned.

'After you poked me awake?' He thought, annoyed. Even though not as many ghosts had been attacking, and Danny had been able to actually go to sleep on time, he kept waking up at night and couldn't get back to sleep.

"I'm fine," he replied. "What're you doing? It's like, 7."

"It's 11, honey. And well, we've been worried about you. We," Maddie stroked her son's hair, who moved away almost instantly. She sighed. "We saw that video on YouTube."

'Am I the only one who doesn't go on YouTube daily?' Danny thought.

"Are you being controlled by a ghost?" Jack butt in loudly.

"Are you having trouble sleeping because of school?"

"Are you having troubles with GHOSTS?"

Danny face-palmed. Of course his parents would freak. Danny didn't get it- it was just walking and talking in his sleep, big deal.

"Not to worry, son!" Jack boomed. "We've got a machine that'll fix you in no time!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"The Fenton?" Sam asked skeptically.

"They're still working on the name," Danny grumbled. He rolled his sore neck around, hearing it crack.

Sam, Tucker and Danny were sitting at their favorite lunch table outside.

"So what did it do?" Tucker asked, his mouth full of various meats at once.

"I got strapped to a chair and spun round and round until I puked, that's what." Danny rubbed his neck, thinking of the nauseating feeling of the chair. It was like those spinning teacups in the carnival, except the controls got jammed to maximum speed. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry for his lunch. "My parents said it would stop the sleep talking."

"What?" Tucker took another bite of his meat. "You're hilarious when you talk in your sleep!"

"They think it has to do with a ghost."

"It doesn't, though, right?" Sam inquired.

"I don't think so," Danny said. "I mean, it's harmless, except for destroying the little reputation I had. Anyway, after I was done on the torture machine, I took care of it."

"Of what?"

"It," Danny crossed his arms, grinning mischievously.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jazz was having a weird day. _Really_ weird. Throughout the whole day, people kept pretending hold something to their face and whispered stuff. And they kept calling her PsychologyGirl1. Jazz had never heard of that name before- _except that Saturday, when she'd made it up!_

Jazz didn't exactly know what was going on, but there was one person who probably did. Danny.

At lunch, Jazz confronted Danny.

"Yes, PsychologyGirl1?" he said, looking up.

"What is going on?" Jazz demanded.

"Oh," he said innocently. Curse those baby blue eyes. "You haven't been on YouTube recently?"

"No, I haven't been on- Oh, no. Danny, did you put a video of me from last night on _YouTube_?"

"Oh, hey, I saw that!" Tucker spoke up. "Good times…"

Sam elbowed him, signaling to stay out of it.

Danny leaned back in his chair, smirking. "It was easy. I just looked at the security camera-tapes, deleted any incriminating footage of me turning into Phantom, and then looked through until I found one embarrassing video of you."

"Arrg!" Jazz felt like pulling her hair out. "You little _twerp_!"

Danny laughed. "Hey, we're even now!"

"No, we're _not_!" Jazz snapped. "It is SO on!" she stomped, her head held high.

"Ah, family," Tucker was cracking up.

"How immature can you get, Danny?" Sam chuckled.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

**Danny is so cute when he's childish! Oh, and when he was talking about the video clip of Jazz, he edited it so the part where he phased through the string was removed. It was pretty much just Jazz talking to herself. Speaking of editing, try saying 'I edited it' out loud, it's cool XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I'm late with the updating! I had a lot of homework and stuff… and yeah. I hope you like the last part of this story!**

Danny had a plan. An _awesome _plan- no. An EPIC plan. A plan that would knock Jazz's socks off, literally, and blow her mind, figuratively.

What was the plan? I'm glad you asked, 'cause I don't know either. It all started when Danny came home from a long day of fighting ghosts, took out a notebook and pen, and wrote "Danny's Awesome EPIC Plan" in big letters on top. Then- he fell asleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jazz was in the middle of the most amazing dream ever. She'd received scholarships from Harvard, Yale, Princeton and even Hogwarts, but couldn't decide which to pick. So, she invented a machine that let her attend all four at one, and then won a Nobel Peace Prize.

She suddenly woke up. It was around 2:45 in the morning, according to her alarm clock. The house was silent, though rain was steadily thumping the roof and windows.

Then, Jazz heard a creak coming from outside her room. It could only be two people- Danny, sleepwalking/talking, or Dad, on a midnight fudge trip. Jazz heard something that distinctly sounded like "cookie rebels" and guessed it was Danny.

Jazz sighed internally. Danny was being really immature lately. Sneaking about thirty cookies before dinner, posting that embarrassing video on YouTube of her, the whoopee cushion incident that happened yesterday… Yes, quite immature.

Jazz carefully opened her room's door and snuck into the hallway. Danny was ahead of her, walking to their parent's room slowly. When Jazz saw him, she nearly let out a laugh.

He was wearing a white blanket on his head, like a little kid dressed as a ghost on Halloween. Even his arms, held out to the side, made him look very ghostly. In fact- Jazz looked closer. Danny's entire body seemed to glow slightly. Jazz saw white boots peeping from under the blanket. Boots which were floating five inches above the ground.

_Oh no, _Jazz thought. Danny was in ghost form- and walking (floating) straight into their parent's room!

Jazz hurried down the hallway, trying to get past Danny.

"Doodles are the windows to the soul," he said in that echo-y ghost voice of his.

Jazz was about to get past Danny when he approached their parent's door. He took a step forward and phased straight through. Jazz eased open the door as quietly as possible, and crept through.

Her parents were sound asleep, her mom snoring slightly and her dad clutching a tiny teddy bear.

"Icebreakers having mood swings." Danny rose up, his blanket rippling in a nonexistent breeze. "You smell like curly fries."

Danny was right above the sleeping parents now.

_We're screwed_, Jazz thought. In a split-second decision, she leaped forward, grabbing Danny's ankle, and pulled him down. Danny frowned slightly, but didn't wake up.

"That monkey stole my trash can," he muttered, and slowly floated down and touched the ground next to Jazz, his eyes still shut tight.

Jazz tried yanking him out of the room, but he was _way _heavier than he looked. She glanced frantically at her parents, who were both restlessly tossing and turning. They could wake up any second! Finally, Jazz took deep breath. She lifted one hand and swiftly brought it down, slapping Danny on the head.

"Dinosaurs!" Danny's eyes opened, revealing acid green pupils. He looked down at himself, spazzed out a little, and changed back to human mode. Jazz couldn't believe it- actually she could- but her parents were still asleep.

Jazz quickly dragged Danny out of the room. "You owe me one, little brother," she whispered to him.

Danny still seemed extremely drowsy, or he would've had a great comeback. All he said was, "Truce?"

Jazz smiled. Immature as her family was, she was a part of it. "NO way!" You owe me big time."

Danny frowned, and then said, "I'll give you my pack of Skittles Crazy Cores." He yawned hugely, covering his mouth.

"Throw in some Warheads and you've got a deal."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"I'm going to sleep now," Danny grumbled.

"What?" Jazz felt really hyper again, probably because of what had just happened. "Oh. Oh, right. G'nite!"

"Whatever, PsychologyGirl1."

"Danny!"

**I fixed all the typos… Sorry about them before!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI! Wait! Before you skip this author's note to read the actual story, let me just tell you something: There is no story.**

**BUT WAIT! Don't leave yet! What? You wanna know why?**

**Well, since I don't really have anything to bribe you with... Fine, I'll tell you the truth. Jeez, readers are so pushy. Wait, I didn't mean that!**

**Okay, I know that I've left this story incomplete for a while, but I actually meant to finish it! But I don't know how... and this is a pretty good ending already, so I'm not going to finish it... Yeah... You can stop reading now.**

**Here's the agenda for this chapter:**

**1) Thank you's**

**2) List of randomeness**

**3) CHALLENGES!**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTREMELY BIG THANKS TO:<strong>

Codiak

CatchingWind

Frostphantom

Dragonrose

Lord Shokku Raijuu

Upsilon Four

Xeiden

Bluemew22

EmberMclain13

Raining Skittles

Echostar of Nightclan

Spinelli Phantom

joy2theworlddannyphantom

MystikChiwii

JuneLuxray2

Blueyay

mamsmelk

crazy-ghost-girl

fawnlovesyou

Turkeyhead987

frasek06

Garnet Sky

MillionDollarNinja

2lazy2login

TheNerds

Spectral Ninja

Robin Grimm-Goodfellow

book phan44

Trinity Fenton-Phantom

WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR

kewliobeans

Tay1019411

Nobody426

TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland

Jazzy Girl

kataanglover

**Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>List of Randomness:<strong>

1. I despise you, toast.

2. No, Vlad, don't eat that frootloop, its called cannibalism.

3. What rhymes with apples? Not orange, but banapples.

4. That lamp tastes like redvines… and size 10 boots.

5. Mustaches screw on the other way.

6. Skittles are the path to enlightenment, but lollipops make the world go round.

7. Not even if... Chuck Norris got a pet platypus.

8. Pineapples.

9. It's happening! Porcupines hate bowls of chili.

10. Your laundry had too many… carrots.

11. Yes, I'm a natural pencil.

12. Ninjas don't have bus passes.

13. Porcupines.

14. That rubber ducky isn't mine.

15. Lava lamps are pickleberries… pickleberry fishsticks.

16. Icebreakers having mood swings.

17. You smell like curly fries.

18. That monkey stole my trash can.

19. Dinosaurs.

**You know what? I can make a challenge out of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGE: Use one or more of these phrases to make a DP fic. <strong>

**Nothing gross, wrong, or disturbing, please!**

**And keep it to a T rating or less.**

**And make it funny!**

**And.. okay, that's all the rules I have. **

**READY, SET, WRITE! (WTH, thats so cheesy :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>...bye.<strong>


End file.
